A Smurfette's Touch
by VickyT36
Summary: Papa Smurf's been having trouble with the handling the boys. So he asks Smurfette to lend a hand. This isn't a PapaXSmurfette
1. Papa's Problem

**A Smurfette's Touch**

**Hi Everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first Smurfs Fanfic enjoy. P.S. there's some minor seduction in this  
**

In Smurf Village, Papa Smurf was in a bit of a bad mood. None of the Smurfs had done anything Papa told them to do.

Papa told Brainy and Clumsy to pick smurfberries, but they were playing smurfball. He also told Greedy to bake some pies for dessert, but he ate most of them himself.

Hefty and Handy were supposed to fix the bridge, but they would rather go for a swim. "Oh, how am I supposed to get my little smurfs to work, when they're being lazier than lazy?" Papa Smurf asked himself.

Then Smurfette walked in. "Hi, Papa. I was just out in the woods picking flowers, and I thought they'd look good in here." she said. "Thank you, Smurfette." said Papa.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "There are jobs that have to be done, but no smurf wants to do them." Papa explained. "I wish I could help." said Smurfette.

"Maybe you can." said Papa Smurf smiling.

**please review**


	2. Getting Brainy and Clumsy

**A Smurfette's Touch**

**Hi Everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first Smurfs Fanfic enjoy. P.S. there's some minor seduction in this  
**

In Smurf Village, Papa Smurf was in a bit of a bad mood. None of the Smurfs had done anything Papa told them to do.

Papa told Brainy and Clumsy to pick smurfberries, but they were playing smurfball. He also told Greedy to bake some pies for dessert, but he ate most of them himself.

Hefty and Handy were supposed to fix the bridge, but they would rather go for a swim. "Oh, how am I supposed to get my little smurfs to work, when they're being lazier than lazy?" Papa Smurf asked himself.

Then Smurfette walked in. "Hi, Papa. I was just out in the woods picking flowers, and I thought they'd look good in here." she said. "Thank you, Smurfette." said Papa.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "There are jobs that have to be done, but no smurf wants to do them." Papa explained. "I wish I could help." said Smurfette.

"Maybe you can." said Papa Smurf smiling.

**please review  
**

XXX

"How can I help, Papa?" asked Smurfette. "Well all the Smurfs like you, I was hoping you could kind of sweet talk them into doing their chores." explained Papa.

"Well, if you think it could help, I'll do it." said Smurfette. "Thank you, my dear." said Papa. Smurfette left Papa's house, and went to her own.

She walked over to her make-up table to get ready. She brushed her hair, put mascara on her eyelashes, and powdered her face, and put on her special Marilyn Monroe dress, and went outside.

She first went to go see Brainy and Clumsy. "Hi, Brainy, hi Clumsy." she said. As Clumsy threw the ball, his eyes stayed glued to Smurfette, Brainy let the ball hit him in the face.

"H-h-hi, Smurfette." stuttered Clumsy. "You know it's such a really nice day, and the smurfberry bushes should be blooming with smurfberries, oh I would love some, but I have to help the other Smurfs." said Smurfette, walking swiftly around the two.

"I could go get some for you Smurfette." Brainy said quickly. "No I could get them." said Clumsy. "Why don't you both go pick some." said Smurfette holding up to baskets.

The two quickly grabbed the baskets and ran into the forest, pushing each other out of their way. "Well that takes care of Brainy and Clumsy." Smurfette said to herself.

**please review**


	3. Getting Greedy

**A Smurfette's Touch**

**Hi Everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first Smurfs Fanfic enjoy. P.S. there's some minor seduction in this  
**

In Smurf Village, Papa Smurf was in a bit of a bad mood. None of the Smurfs had done anything Papa told them to do.

Papa told Brainy and Clumsy to pick smurfberries, but they were playing smurfball. He also told Greedy to bake some pies for dessert, but he ate most of them himself.

Hefty and Handy were supposed to fix the bridge, but they would rather go for a swim. "Oh, how am I supposed to get my little smurfs to work, when they're being lazier than lazy?" Papa Smurf asked himself.

Then Smurfette walked in. "Hi, Papa. I was just out in the woods picking flowers, and I thought they'd look good in here." she said. "Thank you, Smurfette." said Papa.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "There are jobs that have to be done, but no smurf wants to do them." Papa explained. "I wish I could help." said Smurfette.

"Maybe you can." said Papa Smurf smiling.

**please review  
**

XXX

"How can I help, Papa?" asked Smurfette. "Well all the Smurfs like you, I was hoping you could kind of sweet talk them into doing their chores." explained Papa.

"Well, if you think it could help, I'll do it." said Smurfette. "Thank you, my dear." said Papa. Smurfette left Papa's house, and went to her own.

She walked over to her make-up table to get ready. She brushed her hair, put mascara on her eyelashes, and powdered her face, and put on her special Marilyn Monroe dress, and went outside.

She first went to go see Brainy and Clumsy. "Hi, Brainy, hi Clumsy." she said. As Clumsy threw the ball, his eyes stayed glued to Smurfette, Brainy let the ball hit him in the face.

"H-h-hi, Smurfette." stuttered Clumsy. "You know it's such a really nice day, and the smurfberry bushes should be blooming with smurfberries, oh I would love some, but I have to help the other Smurfs." said Smurfette, walking swiftly around the two.

"I could go get some for you Smurfette." Brainy said quickly. "No I could get them." said Clumsy. "Why don't you both go pick some." said Smurfette holding up to baskets.

The two quickly grabbed the baskets and ran into the forest, pushing each other out of their way. "Well that takes care of Brainy and Clumsy." Smurfette said to herself.

**please review**

****XXX

Next Smurfette went to see Greedy at his bakery. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said Greedy his mouth full of pie. Smurfette slowly opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

"Smurfette..." said Greedy dropping a piece of pie out of his hand. "I Greedy, I was just wondering if I might have a slice of smurfberry pie, but I can see you've eaten them all." said Smurfette.

"Uh, well, I have but there's still one piece left." said Greedy quickly grabbing the last piece and handing it to Smurfette.

Smurfette took the pie, and took a bite out of it. "Mmm, this is delicious, Greedy. I wish there was some for the other Smurfs to enjoy for dinner." said Smurfette, wiping her hand on her dress.

"Well, well I could just whip some up." said Greedy. "Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Why don't you just get on that." said Smurfette, putting her arms around Greedy's neck.

"Right, they'll be ready by dinner." said Greedy quickly getting the ingredients out. When Smurfette left she herself a little giggle, then left.

**please review**


	4. Getting Handy and Hefty

**A Smurfette's Touch**

**Hi Everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first Smurfs Fanfic enjoy. P.S. there's some minor seduction in this  
**

In Smurf Village, Papa Smurf was in a bit of a bad mood. None of the Smurfs had done anything Papa told them to do.

Papa told Brainy and Clumsy to pick smurfberries, but they were playing smurfball. He also told Greedy to bake some pies for dessert, but he ate most of them himself.

Hefty and Handy were supposed to fix the bridge, but they would rather go for a swim. "Oh, how am I supposed to get my little smurfs to work, when they're being lazier than lazy?" Papa Smurf asked himself.

Then Smurfette walked in. "Hi, Papa. I was just out in the woods picking flowers, and I thought they'd look good in here." she said. "Thank you, Smurfette." said Papa.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "There are jobs that have to be done, but no smurf wants to do them." Papa explained. "I wish I could help." said Smurfette.

"Maybe you can." said Papa Smurf smiling.

**please review  
**

XXX

"How can I help, Papa?" asked Smurfette. "Well all the Smurfs like you, I was hoping you could kind of sweet talk them into doing their chores." explained Papa.

"Well, if you think it could help, I'll do it." said Smurfette. "Thank you, my dear." said Papa. Smurfette left Papa's house, and went to her own.

She walked over to her make-up table to get ready. She brushed her hair, put mascara on her eyelashes, and powdered her face, and put on her special Marilyn Monroe dress, and went outside.

She first went to go see Brainy and Clumsy. "Hi, Brainy, hi Clumsy." she said. As Clumsy threw the ball, his eyes stayed glued to Smurfette, Brainy let the ball hit him in the face.

"H-h-hi, Smurfette." stuttered Clumsy. "You know it's such a really nice day, and the smurfberry bushes should be blooming with smurfberries, oh I would love some, but I have to help the other Smurfs." said Smurfette, walking swiftly around the two.

"I could go get some for you Smurfette." Brainy said quickly. "No I could get them." said Clumsy. "Why don't you both go pick some." said Smurfette holding up to baskets.

The two quickly grabbed the baskets and ran into the forest, pushing each other out of their way. "Well that takes care of Brainy and Clumsy." Smurfette said to herself.

**please review**

XXX

Next Smurfette went to see Greedy at his bakery. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said Greedy his mouth full of pie. Smurfette slowly opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

"Smurfette..." said Greedy dropping a piece of pie out of his hand. "I Greedy, I was just wondering if I might have a slice of smurfberry pie, but I can see you've eaten them all." said Smurfette.

"Uh, well, I have but there's still one piece left." said Greedy quickly grabbing the last piece and handing it to Smurfette.

Smurfette took the pie, and took a bite out of it. "Mmm, this is delicious, Greedy. I wish there was some for the other Smurfs to enjoy for dinner." said Smurfette, wiping her hand on her dress.

"Well, well I could just whip some up." said Greedy. "Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Why don't you just get on that." said Smurfette, putting her arms around Greedy's neck.

"Right, they'll be ready by dinner." said Greedy quickly getting the ingredients out. When Smurfette left she herself a little giggle, then left.

**please review**

****XXX

The last two smurfs Smurfette had to do was Handy and Hefty. They were just in the swimming hole splashing around. "Hi, Handy. Hi Hefty." she said smoothly.

The two looked amazed at Smurfette as the sun was directly behind her, and she seemed to glow.

"Smurfette, you look...amazing." said Handy. "Yeah." said Hefty. "You know I was just crossing the bridge, but I almost fell through this hole in it." said Smurfette, taking of her shoes, and putting them in the water while she sat down.

"That sounds terrible." said Handy. "Yeah, it really needs to be fixed. If only some smurf with muscles as big as yours Hefty." said Smurfette putting her hands around Hefty's arm.

"And with brains as big as yours, Handy." she said rubbing Handy's head. "We could fix it." Handy said quickly. "Yeah, we can get started right a way." said Hefty. The two got out of the water, and ran towards the village.

"And my work here is done." said Smurfette.

**please review**


	5. Smurfette's Work is Done

**A Smurfette's Touch**

**Hi Everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first Smurfs Fanfic enjoy. P.S. there's some minor seduction in this  
**

In Smurf Village, Papa Smurf was in a bit of a bad mood. None of the Smurfs had done anything Papa told them to do.

Papa told Brainy and Clumsy to pick smurfberries, but they were playing smurfball. He also told Greedy to bake some pies for dessert, but he ate most of them himself.

Hefty and Handy were supposed to fix the bridge, but they would rather go for a swim. "Oh, how am I supposed to get my little smurfs to work, when they're being lazier than lazy?" Papa Smurf asked himself.

Then Smurfette walked in. "Hi, Papa. I was just out in the woods picking flowers, and I thought they'd look good in here." she said. "Thank you, Smurfette." said Papa.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "There are jobs that have to be done, but no smurf wants to do them." Papa explained. "I wish I could help." said Smurfette.

"Maybe you can." said Papa Smurf smiling.

**please review  
**

XXX

"How can I help, Papa?" asked Smurfette. "Well all the Smurfs like you, I was hoping you could kind of sweet talk them into doing their chores." explained Papa.

"Well, if you think it could help, I'll do it." said Smurfette. "Thank you, my dear." said Papa. Smurfette left Papa's house, and went to her own.

She walked over to her make-up table to get ready. She brushed her hair, put mascara on her eyelashes, and powdered her face, and put on her special Marilyn Monroe dress, and went outside.

She first went to go see Brainy and Clumsy. "Hi, Brainy, hi Clumsy." she said. As Clumsy threw the ball, his eyes stayed glued to Smurfette, Brainy let the ball hit him in the face.

"H-h-hi, Smurfette." stuttered Clumsy. "You know it's such a really nice day, and the smurfberry bushes should be blooming with smurfberries, oh I would love some, but I have to help the other Smurfs." said Smurfette, walking swiftly around the two.

"I could go get some for you Smurfette." Brainy said quickly. "No I could get them." said Clumsy. "Why don't you both go pick some." said Smurfette holding up to baskets.

The two quickly grabbed the baskets and ran into the forest, pushing each other out of their way. "Well that takes care of Brainy and Clumsy." Smurfette said to herself.

**please review**

XXX

Next Smurfette went to see Greedy at his bakery. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said Greedy his mouth full of pie. Smurfette slowly opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

"Smurfette..." said Greedy dropping a piece of pie out of his hand. "I Greedy, I was just wondering if I might have a slice of smurfberry pie, but I can see you've eaten them all." said Smurfette.

"Uh, well, I have but there's still one piece left." said Greedy quickly grabbing the last piece and handing it to Smurfette.

Smurfette took the pie, and took a bite out of it. "Mmm, this is delicious, Greedy. I wish there was some for the other Smurfs to enjoy for dinner." said Smurfette, wiping her hand on her dress.

"Well, well I could just whip some up." said Greedy. "Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Why don't you just get on that." said Smurfette, putting her arms around Greedy's neck.

"Right, they'll be ready by dinner." said Greedy quickly getting the ingredients out. When Smurfette left she herself a little giggle, then left.

**please review**

XXX

The last two smurfs Smurfette had to do was Handy and Hefty. They were just in the swimming hole splashing around. "Hi, Handy. Hi Hefty." she said smoothly.

The two looked amazed at Smurfette as the sun was directly behind her, and she seemed to glow.

"Smurfette, you look...amazing." said Handy. "Yeah." said Hefty. "You know I was just crossing the bridge, but I almost fell through this hole in it." said Smurfette, taking of her shoes, and putting them in the water while she sat down.

"That sounds terrible." said Handy. "Yeah, it really needs to be fixed. If only some smurf with muscles as big as yours Hefty." said Smurfette putting her hands around Hefty's arm.

"And with brains as big as yours, Handy." she said rubbing Handy's head. "We could fix it." Handy said quickly. "Yeah, we can get started right a way." said Hefty. The two got out of the water, and ran towards the village.

"And my work here is done." said Smurfette.

**please review**

****XXX

By the time it was dinner time all the chores were finished. "Well Smurfette I thank you for helping out today." said Papa.

"You're welcome, Papa. It was my pleasure." said Smurfette.

**The End**


End file.
